Good Morning
by The Punch Lord
Summary: Just another cold morning in Eternia.


Edea woke with a start, her sleep heavy eyes blinking to bash away the grogginess that tried to pull them back close as the cold air brushed against her face, making her shiver and nearly pushing her head back down under the covers. The larger body behind her responded to the shiver, pulling her closer and a little deeper under the thick sheets.

It was tempting, with all forces pushing her towards simply closing her eyes and going back under, snuggling up against and joining him in sleep; she still had to rise up. Eternians didn't shy from the cold. Practically born and raised in the snow, the nations below had a right to think that they thrived in it.

No, the cold didn't bother her much.

Even during the journey, after being a whole year away from home, when she returned, it felt like summer to her while Agnes, Tiz, and Ringabel shivered and grumbled. It was too a point that they were so cold that they shared blankets. Tiz and Agnes wrapped up in one and Ringabel was quick to snatch up another and wrap it around them both, babbling how it'll be warmer this way.

"You're the only one whose cold," she pointed out as she was cocooned in fabric, her face was the only thing that's showing as Ringabel hid his in her hair, trembling against the back of her neck. She knew very well that he could warm himself up easily by himself in the blanket alone; but her own nervousness of her return seemed to get to her as she let him stay close, blanket wrapped around them both.

"You make me trip," she warned and a muffled, "I never," brushed against her neck, catching her surprise and making her own shiver, not the sort of shiver one gets from the cold either.

With a sigh, she slowly sat up, worming her way out of his arms that she was bare to the cold air, leaning against a cold frame, letting the chill slowly wake her, listening to her lover grumble under the sheets, his pressed against her in some desperate attempt to stay close, and keep her in bed. Humoring him, she decided to stay in bed for a little longer, but she wasn't going back to sleep. There was still a lot of work to be done, treaties to sign, and amends to make. It was nothing more than a big, exhausting headache; but it had to be done.

For the moment though, she'd enjoy the morning. Smiling, she slid her hand into his hair, the only thing of his that was visible, running her fingers along his scalp, she eased through the tangles and curls, listening to his happy hum as his head was massaged. Her hand glided up along his pompadour before sliding down and resuming their coax and sliding down his skull.

To think he was actually successful too.

Smirked, laughing a little at the irony that she did fall for the smooth talker. She wondered what her father would have thought, her ending up with a smoother talker. But it wasn't like that smoother talker was some stranger to them...

The sheets shifted as her hand unconsciously stilled. Grey eyes peeking up at her from under the sheets. "What you up for?" the tired voice wondered, the man not even registering her lack of shirt as she simply sat bare in the bed.

She smiled apologetically down at him as she ran through his hair again. "Work."

"Screw work," he grumbled, hands wrapping around around her waist and trying to lazily drag her back under the covers. "The others can take care of it just fine."

Edea rolled her eyes as she scoffed, "Oh I'm sure they could but that's not going to stop all the complaints." Still, she let him drag her under, pulling the covers back over them as he lazily nibbled at her collarbone, her hands coming and lightly dragging over his bare shoulders.

"Even the First of Six need a break," he whispered against her neck, sliding up to take her lips.

Half huffing and half moaning, she relented with a sigh. "Point taken." She smirked back at him as her blue eyes flared playfully as she took him by surprise and rolled them over so that she was on top, listening to his groan as their skin slid and pressed hard. "Good morning by the way," she teased before leaning in for another kiss, his own head leaning up eagerly to meet her.


End file.
